


红线

by hkangaroo



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkangaroo/pseuds/hkangaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>终于有一次pre-slash了<br/>写不下去了暂时这样吧_(:3 」∠)_</p></blockquote>





	红线

Warnings: RPS, OOC

 

在台上，Ramin习惯性翘起的小指经常被观众注意到，然后进行讨论。曾经有人开玩笑地说过他的魅影手指特别灵活，感觉非常入戏，Ramin笑了笑，说了声謝謝。从那之后他才注意到自己的这个习惯，不然的话他会更止不住去注意自己翘起来的手指，有段时间他特意把手收成拳，可是显然违背他自己的习惯，最后他还是决定不在意。

好玩的是，当Ramin特别在意自己的小指那段时间，也就是他一直意识到将自己的手收成拳的时候，他才注意到自己的好友也有这种习惯——意思是，Hadley偶尔也会不自觉的翘起小指，或许是因为他那段时间特别在意这个，所以才会开始留意别人的手，然后发现之前没意识到的事情，比如Hadley的手很好看，拨弄着琴弦的动作会让Ramin忍不住看出神。

Ramin没想过跟Hadley说这事，要是Hadley跟自己一样都开始注意这个自己都觉得莫名其妙的事情了怎么办，还是不要让他烦恼这些好了。但这并不会阻止Ramin继续对着Hadley的手看出神。

“Ramin？Bro？……Mr Karimloo？”

等到黑发男人回神的时候，才意识到自己刚才一直盯着的Hadley的手在眼前挥舞着想要得到他的注意，Ramin下意识抓住了在自己眼前不断晃动的手，“怎么了？”

“你晃神得很严重啊，怎么了？”Hadley偏了偏头，有些疑惑地问，“我以为你叫我来练曲子的？”

“是，对的，抱歉。”Ramin带着歉意捏了捏Hadley的手心，“抱歉。”掌心的肌肉在他手里显得触感良好，Ramin又忍不住多捏了两下。Hadley抽了抽手，没能收回来，于是也捏上了Ramin的手心。

结果两人就开始像是在角力一般，似乎谁先痛得松手谁就是输家。

“你们在做什么？”Sierra站在门口直直地盯着他们，双手抱胸，“而且我敲门你们都没听到。”

“啊。”“喔。”  
他们迅速放开了握住彼此的手，快得甚至来不及想为什么他们脸上转瞬而逝的情感是一种被发现的惊慌，Sierra挑了挑眉，没说什么。

“好了男孩们，我是来告诉你们休息时间延长到三点了，器材问题。”Sierra本意是想来找这两人一起聊聊，她耸了耸肩，“待会见。”

她帮他们关上门走了出去。

“所以，”  
“所以。”  
他们先后开口。

“来练曲子吧。”  
Hadley点点头，甩了甩手。刚才被Ramin捏住的手还有些隐隐作痛。如果不是Sierra出现或许他会是先痛得放手的的那个人，他活动了一下自己的手，小指微微翘起。他在心里疑惑了一下，只是把手又摆到了琴上。

他抬头看到Ramin的手握成一个拳，终究还是忍不住问出了口，“为什么你最近一直握拳？新的锻炼方式？”

Ramin一听到这话就把原本握紧的拳头松开甩了甩，“哦…你说这个？”他举起手，Hadley点了点头。

“最近一直握拳，在锻炼手臂？”Hadley继续问道，疑惑的情绪从他看到Ramin变得尴尬的表情后变成一种兴致勃勃，“为什么要这样做？”

“这个，”Ramin装模作样的握紧拳头，又松开，“是新的锻炼方式…”

“不，那不是。”Hadley打断了他，否定了他的说法，“是有别的原因让你这样做。”

他们相互看了一会，Ramin徒劳无功地又握紧和放松了几次手掌，Hadley直直盯着他，一言不发。

“好吧，好，我说。”Ramin嘴巴张合了几次，投降了。“有人说，我的小指老是翘起来，我就是忍不住去注意这个，所以我想如果我握拳的话会不会好点。”

Ramin对Hadley摊开手，Hadley顺着他的话语看向Ramin的手，而小指还是自然地稍微比别的手指更加的翘起一些。

Hadley忍不住笑出来，“所以你在意的是这个？”他把琴放到一边，走过去把Ramin的左手牵起来放到眼前端详，“其实还好吧。”

Ramin听到他这样说又撇着嘴握紧了拳头，Hadley失笑地把自己的手举到Ramin眼前，“你看，我的小指也比较翘起来”

“或许吧。”Ramin不情不愿地看向Hadley的小指，把自己的手松开，举到Hadley举着的左手旁边。

“就是，这是正常的，你不需要太在意。”Hadley轻轻把掌心拍向Ramin的手心，然后他握住Ramin的手，“你不用在意别人说你什么。”他笑着摇了摇头，“不是吗，Ramin Karimloo，伟大的剧院魅影，有史以来最年轻的魅影，你是大明星了。”

Ramin抿了抿嘴，回握住Hadley的手，他低着头把额头靠着Hadley的，“你是对的。”他叹了口气，“谢谢你。”

“也谢谢你，”Hadley咧嘴笑了笑，“等你以后更红了的时候我就可以告诉人家，当年的Ramin还为自己小手指翘太高而烦恼过呢。”

“不不，”Ramin摇着头笑出声，“不，亲爱的Hadley，你不能这么做！”他的额头还抵在Hadley的额头上，这个动作让Hadley的头也一起摇晃了起来，Hadley跟Ramin一起笑得几乎没法维持这个姿势。

“好了，真的，我们真的得开始练琴了。”Ramin握着Hadley的手，另一只手环上他的肩膀把人紧紧搂住。

“嗯。”Hadley应了声，把手放上Ramin的背上拍了拍。 

 

（TBC? or not）

**Author's Note:**

> 终于有一次pre-slash了  
> 写不下去了暂时这样吧_(:3 」∠)_


End file.
